Summer Adventures
by Dreaming-Bliss Z
Summary: A surprise month long vacation to our Home Country, U.S.A, has been planned for Me, Eiji and Sato, with slight changes. Eiji's family and my old friends come into the picture, as well as a meet up with our teammates at a point, what is to become of the 'harmless and relaxing' getaway? Especially when Eiji's brother sends word that he's ready to reconcile. Sequel to The Unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Eiji's older brother's name has changed to 'Martin' in this story. I hope you enjoy it, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Eren POV**

"Alexander Bartholomew Wilde, what has gotten into you?" I ask, looking up at Glenn who is strapped to the nuclear reactor. Eiji gives me an innocent look.

"I said I'd strap him to a reactor if he came after you again, I wasn't lying." He replies.

"You wouldn't mind helping me down from this, would you, sweetcheeks?" Glenn calls. I sigh and watch Eiji darken.

"Don't call her that, Glenn! I'll duct tape your mouth shut too!" Eiji growls.

"Just let him down and we can finish the last-minute packing, Eiji." I scold and watch as Eiji reluctantly unstraps Glenn and helps him down.

"Thanks, now I'll be going." Glenn says, kissing me on the cheek and darting off before Eiji can react.

"I'll get you for that!" Eiji yells and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Calm down, we don't need you hurting yourself before we leave." I mutter, dragging him back to the car.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Let's go." He sighs. I start the car up and it's a silent ride back to the house.

"Alright, we're back. Come on." I say and we walk inside. Kazu is on the phone with someone and Daichii is watching intently. She hangs up and sees us.

"You're back, good. We need to tell you something so please sit down." Kazu tells us and we sit down at the table.

"Your brother, Martin, made contact to us, that was him just now." Daichii informs us. I feel Eiji tense up again so I squeeze his hand.

"Why? He said clearly he didn't want me around." Eiji asks.

"He said he had a change of heart about you, and would like to see you again, Eiji. I told him we were going back to America for a month of vacation, so he said anytime would be fine." Kazu replies. Eiji gasps and I look at him, his eyes are clouded with conflicting emotions; excitement, worry, anger and uncertainty.

"He wants to see you again, that's good. Aren't you happy?" I whisper. He nods and excuses himself, running upstairs. "Eiji!"

"Let him be. We have news for you too." Daichii says and I make eye-contact with him.

"What would that be, Daichii?" I ask.

"We tracked down your old friends and caretakers from when you lived in Florida. They said they'd love to see you again, and see Sato." He replies.

"Really!? Arigatougozaimasu!" I cheer and hug them both, then swiftly dash up to my room to finish my packing. I call the lab on my compact to tell them what's happening, so they know and won't fuss.

_"Why hello, Eren, what is your reason for calling today?" _The professor greets, I can see everyone else watching too.

"Konnichiwa. I just wanted to tell you that Eiji, Sato and I are going on vacation for a month, we just found out today and we're leaving day after tomorrow." I say.

_"Where are you going, then?"_ Nexa asks. I smile.

"U.S.A for a visit." I reply.

_"Sweet! We're going to go to Disney Land, maybe we could meet up sometime?"_ Kyoko cheers.

"Really? I guess we could. Though we were planning on going to Disney World in Florida too." I comment.

_"We're all going, you know. Not just you and Hiroshi."_ Naman remarks.

"That'll be fun, well I have to skedaddle and pack. So, Sayonara!" I say and disconnect. If I'd stayed longer they would've started fighting over it again, so it's best to disconnect quick.

"Trin?" Sato says, walking into my room. I turn around and smile.

"Yes, Sato?" I acknowledge him with a hug.

"Could you help me choose an outfit for the flight?" He asks. I chuckle.

"Absolutely, little bro." I reply.

"Could I talk to you, Eren?" I hear Eiji ask from his room.

"Um, sure." I assent and start walking to his room, why is he upset now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Eren POV**

"What is it, Eiji?" I say, shutting the door behind me as I walked into his room. He's sitting at his computer desk with the monitor on, his head on his hands. He looks very gloomy, disputing the normal air of his room, which is cream white, very simple themed. Looking up at me, he stands up and walks over.

"I don't know what to think about Martin.. I mean, he rejected me. No real contact since the Funeral, and now he wants to see me again. After I went through the foster homes and mourning by myself." Eiji sighs, I let him hug me and rest his head on my shoulder.

"Well.. Don't you miss him?" I ask.

"Yes." He replies, tracing designs on my back, making me shiver.

"Then why aren't you sure about him." I whisper.

"He abandoned me. What about you, though? After your family's funeral, what happened." He asks in a low voice.

"I was in an orphanage, yes. I lost contact with everyone else I knew from home and until I was taken away by the Military I was in fact very lonely. Sometimes, bonds are bent for a reason. And in my case, I didn't have any contact because the wounds needed to heal on their own. In your case, it's different." I reply.

"And just what is my case? Before the incident Martin was the doting big brother to me, I was always going off with him to play soccer or ride the horses the family owned. He rejected me, thinking our parents murders were my fault." Eiji raises his voice a bit in frustration.

"Calm down, Eiji. There could be multiple reasons why he did it. But I feel like he was in such a state of shock and panic he did it rashly. Don't get so frustrated this quickly." I scold him gently and run my fingers through his hair, which feels as soft as a rabbit's and smells like fresh pine.

"Then when we finally see him and his family, how do I know it won't be a trap for him to hurt me again?" He asks.

"We'll all be there, remember? And you both need to have a very, very long talk. If you feel bad about it, just come out and tell him. I'll be there all along to help you as well, no need to be so nervous about it." I reply assuringly and he picks his head up a bit so I can see his eyes.

"What will happen to you though when we meet all your friends and neighbors? Aren't you nervous too?" He says in a teasing voice.

"I'm excited and nervous. It'll be different, but I'm sure that we'll be happy to see eachother again." I admit and kiss him gently, earning a small smile from him.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Eren-chan. But, promise me one thing." Eiji whispers.

"What would that be?" I ask.

"Allow me the pleasure of kissing you in public as much as I want." He replies. I smile and shake my head.

"Alright, it's a promise. But don't act perverted about it." I consent and his eyes gleam.

"I won't, I promise." He assures. At least he'll be good about the privilege.. I hope?

**Please review and tell me what you think! Sayonara!  
~Eve**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eren POV**

"Come on, Alan. We have to get up." I softly shook my brother. He looks so cute with his stuffed Meer Kat.

"Guten Morgen." He murmured and I helped him sit up. His hair has the cutest cowlicks in the front and the back.

"Guten Morgen." I said back and picked him up out of bed, carrying him over to his desk where his clothes are laid out; a red t-shirt, black gym shorts, white socks, sneakers and a dark blue hoodie. I helped him dress quickly, grabbed him and his Meer Kat, and took him downstairs where he passed out again on the couch.

"Go get ready, Eren." Kazu said. I face palmed, it's my job to get my brother up but I always forget to get dressed before.

"Alright." I sighed and ran back upstairs to my room to get ready. First I took my shower using Jasmine scented shampoo and body wash, then dressed myself in black yoga pants, black sneakers, white socks, and a black shirt with 'Don't make me go JEDI MIND TRICK on you' in white lettering (I have that shirt!).

"Trinity, you ready?" I heard Eiji in my room and walked out of the bathroom into my room, still pulling my hair into a braided bun. He's wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, and white grasshoppers (they're shoes!).

"Yes." I replied and we hugged eachother.

"Your hair feels like a kitten's fur, Eren." He whispered in my ear.

"H-Hey! You know I can't take compliments easily!" I squeal and blush. He smiles and kisses me gently.

"That's why you're so much fun to compliment, bunny." Eiji said and I felt my face burn up. So I quickly grabbed his white Note 2 and ran off with it.

"Catch me!" I taunted and I soon was tackled to the floor by him. He starts tickling all over, causing me to erupt in laughter.

"Give it back, Trinity." He said.

"NO!" I said through pained breaths.

"Suit yourself." He smirks and tickles me even harder. He's on top of me while I'm on my stomach, trying to throw him off. I'm starting cry from laughing so hard, great.

"I'm.. Not.. Giving it.. back!" I laugh.

"Say 'Uncle'." He said. Then we started going back and forth.

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Never!"

"Say Uncle and I'll stop!"

"No way Jose!"

"Give it!"

"Get off!"

"No."

"STOP!"

"Give me my phone then and say uncle!"

"NOPE!"

I finally threw him off of me, but my victory was short lived when he pinned me again.

"Give it." He said in a seductive, low voice. Now we're facing eachother and he's really on top of me. This isn't the first time we've been in this situation..

**_Flashback—_**

_"TRINITY!" A 10 year old Alexander yelled and ran off after 11 year old Trinity, who had his little blue AT&T Firefly. _

_"Come and get me!" She teased, running all through the apartment. _

_"Got you!" He screeched, tackling her to the ground when she turned around and started to tickle her senselessly._

_"Get off!" She said through breaths._

_"Say Uncle and give it!" He ordered, laughing. They acted like siblings down to the last detail, most said. They both knew that. _

_"Never! Unless- She started but broke out into a fit of laughter once again, tears streaming down her face. _

_"Unless, what!?" Alexander asked, slowing his tickling long enough for her to catch her breath. _

_"You let me play with your chess set." She replied in gasps. _

_"Alright fine! Now say Uncle!" He demanded, going back to tickling hard. _

_"Fine! Uncle!" She yelled. _

**_Back to Present—_**

"I'm not saying Uncle!" I persisted, but it's too late. He already bent forward and we're now kissing. After we broke it, he smirked.

"Say it, Trin." He chuckled. I sighed.

"Fine. Uncle." I grumbled, handing him back his phone. He smiled.

"Thanks." Eiji replied and helped me up and downstairs where not only Sato, Kazu and Daichii are waiting with confused and shocked expressions, but our teams are here too. The girls have the surprised expressions and the guys have smirks plastered on. They must have heard. Crap.

"It wasn't what it sounded like!" Eiji and I both spat out, flustered.

"You took his phone again." Sato whistled with a smile.

"What he said." Eiji commented. I decked him in the arm.

"You started it!" I snapped and could literally see the bus driving back and forth over him as he realized it.

"Yes, I did." He surrendered.

"How~~?" Kazu and Daichii asked.

"I called her bunny." Eiji replied.

**Eiji POV**

"I'm surprised you didn't get a long lecture." Masahiro said as we loaded the bags into the truck.

"It isn't the first time it's happened. They're used to it by now." I said bluntly.

"How?" Takashi asked curiously.

"She loves taking my things and every time I end up tickling her until she gives up." I replied.

"Are you done?" Eren called from the curb where she's holding a sleepy Sato and smoothing things over with the girls.

"Yes." I called back.

"Remember, keep in touch with us. And we'll meet up sometime at DisneyLand, okay?" Hiroshi said.

"Don't worry, I'll remember." I assured and we did fist bumps all around as the girls walked up.

After saying goodbye, we hopped into the truck (Kazu and Daichii in the front. Eren, Sato and I in the back) and drove off to the Airport. The nervousness of seeing Martin is sinking in, and deep.

**Please review and keep an eye out for a new collab with Anonymous500. Sayonara!  
~Eve**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eiji POV**

"You didn't tell us where we're going first." Sato said to Kazu and Daichii as we walked out of security towards our flight.

"You said you wanted to visit Seattle, so we decided to go there first and work our way East." Kazu informed him. I sighed in relief that my family wasn't first on the list.

"That sounds good." Eren giggled. I smiled a little and sped up my pace a bit to keep up with her, who is being dragged along by Sato.

"Slow down." I called to them. Sato turned around, his eyes shone with excitement and enthusiasm about going back to our Home Country for the first time.

"Come on!" He urged, stopping long enough for me to get even with Eren before pulling us both. Before long we reached our gate.

"Alright, it'll be here approximately in an hour. I'm going to go get something to eat, stay here with the bags." Daichii told us and left with Kazu. Sato ran over to the window and was glued to it so he could watch the planes while Eren and I leaned against eachother. I take out Eren's Ipod from her bag and hooked up the earphones, giving one to Eren and turned some music on. The first song that plays is 'I Do' by Colbie Caillat.

"Um.. Don't get the wrong idea, okay?" Eren squeaked. I smiled and shook my head in reply, she relaxed and started singing along softly.

**Eren POV**

I can't believe the first song was 'I Do'. At least the rest were different, but playing that in front of Eiji! That was embarrassing.

"We will now start boarding." The lady at the desk announces over the loud speaker. I look at mine, Sato's, and Eiji's tickets (Via Phone) and find we're in boarding group one so I call Sato back over and turn off my ipod, stowing it in my carry-on and leading them over to the line.

"Place the bar code over the scanner please." The man says. I scan Sato's first, then mine, then Eiji's. He lets us pass and we hurry down to the plane.

"Alright, we're in Business class. Third row on the right." I said and Eiji pointed it out. After getting settled and handing out gum to all of us I leaned against Eiji and rested my head on his shoulder. I can tell he's relieved about not going to see Martin first, but he'll have to face it sooner or later.

**Please review and I do not own the airport, plane or Seattle. I only own my OCs! Sayonara!**

**~Eve**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOURS LATER**

**Trinity POV (We'll use their English Names now)**

"Finally we're off that plane!" Alan said, we unexpectedly had a connecting flight in Hawaii so it wasn't one plane the whole way, but still, very long!

"Are your ears still bothering you?" Alexander asked. I shrugged, because of my tiny Eustachian tubes I always have ear problems on flights.

"Nah." I replied and he smiled.

"Alright, let's go get our luggage." Kazu said and we nodded, heading towards the Baggage carousel. This place is huge!

"There's yours, Alex." I pointed out his white luggage.

"Thanks, good eyes, Trin." He said and plucked his from the mass of cases. Alan's blue and red luggage came next, so I grabbed them.

"Vielen Dank." Alan said. I smiled and handed them to him.

"Bitte (You're Welcome), Alan." I replied. Kazu and Daichii snatched their green camo luggage before mine, obviously they were black, and I took them off the carousel. I caught bits and pieces of conversations in many other languages as we left the building **(A\N: I've been to SeaTac Airport and it's really like that, pretty cool too!) **

"So where are we going to go now?" Alex asked.

"Didn't we go over this?" Daichii replied. Jet lagged Daichii, not fun.

"We're staying at the Sheraton Seattle Hotel. But we have to get the rental first." I reminded Alex in a whisper.

"Sorry." Alex whispered back.

"Wait here. We'll go get the rental." Kazu announced and left their luggage with us as they went to get the car. I leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. I just want to curl up on a bed and sleep, but I know that Sato wants to explore.

"Are you sleepy, sis?" Alan asked.

"A little, yes." I replied. Alex pinched my arm and I winced. "Hey!"

"Wake up a little." Alex teased.

"Alexander.." I warned and grabbed his ponytail. "You need a haircut by the way."

"I know." He sighed.

**Alexander POV**

"Wait, you know that he grew taller than you, right?" Alan remarked.

"What?" I shot a look to him.

"Yes, you're taller than me now. Haven't you noticed?" Trinity commented. I measured us up and they're right, I am taller now.

"Alright I believe you." I sighed. Kazu and Daichii drove up in a blue van then and we walked over. I took the bags to the trunk and loaded them while Trin opened the passenger door manually and got in with Alan.

"Thank you." Alan said with pink flowers surrounding him as he buckled himself in. I retrieved our phones before closing the trunk and hopping in, shutting the door and handing Trinity hers. We drove away from the airport quickly.

"Wow that's a lot of messages." Trinity whistled, scrolling through the messages from the girls. I checked mine and I'd gotten a few from the guys as well.

"Yeah." Alan agreed. I opened one from Hiroshi.

_When you know what the rough plan is, call using the compacts so we can plan the Disney thing. _

I shook my head and chuckled as I opened Raiden's.

_Make sure to take lots of pictures and bring back souvenirs!_

Typical him. I opened one from Naman last.

_I know that you're going to be facing you're brother soon. I also know that Eren will help you as much as possible, but we're all here if you need advice._

That was, unusual but it kind of makes me feel stronger about it.

"There's the Space Needle!" Alan's excited cheering pulled me back to reality and I looked out the window to the left to see the Seattle Space Needle.

"Sure is." Trin and I commented.


	6. Chapter 6

**Trinity POV**

"Are we there yet?" Alan asked. I looked at him.

"Just about. By the way, what are the room arrangements?" I replied, redirecting my gaze to Kazu.

"Daichii and I get a suite to ourselves, and you three are sharing a suite." She explained.

"Alright.." Alex sighed, half-asleep.

"Wake up." I groaned and nudged him in the stomach.

"Sorry!" He snapped. I shook my head and unbuckled as we pulled up to the Sheraton, where a valet was waiting.

"Okay. We're here." Daichii declared and unlocked the doors, we got out of the van and I followed Alex to the trunk. After unloading our stuff we walked into the hotel and checked in.

"I can't believe we're not on the same floor." Kazu said, turning to us and handing me the room-key.

"It's fine, remember? We can take care of ourselves." I assured and she smiled.

"Oh alright, but be careful and don't try anything. We'll see you for dinner later, okay?" Kazu giggled, stressing the 'anything' part while glancing at Alex.

"Okay, see you later." Alan yawned. While our guardians hopped on the first elevator up to floor 22 we waited for an elevator to get to floor 25.

**Alexander POV**

"Trinity, are you that tired?" I teased lightly, knowing she is.

"Don't you even, Alexander." She scolded and pulled me and Alan onto the elevator when it arrived.

"Hey, calm down." I whispered and kissed her cheek. Her head spun around to give me a surprised look, she's blushing and it's quite cute.

"A-Alright." She muttered, her eyes turning to a rose pink. I smiled and held her hand.

"We're here." Alan said and the doors opened, letting us out onto floor 25. Let the fun begin!


	7. Chapter 7

**Alexander POV**

"Alright. We're here." Trinity said as she closed the door. I took her bags from her before she could say anything.

"I'll take care of these." I insisted and she sighed.

"Alright. I'll go take a nap then. Alan?" She yawned slightly and looked at her brother.

"I slept through both flights. You on the other hand stayed up watching me and Alex. Go sleep, sis." Alan stated. Trinity smiled and roused his hair before kissing my cheek.

"Okay then." She said and walked off, laying down on one of the couches and dozing off. I rolled her things into one of the rooms and set them beside the bed before doing the same to mine in the other room. Alan set up on his own stuff and took out his Legos to play with while I made my way to the chair beside Eren and turned on the TV.

"Alex, if you dare do anything I'll have to go evil on you." Alan called. I shook my head.

"Yes, I know." I sighed and looked over at Trin's sleeping face before drifting off myself.

**Trinity POV**

I awoke and sat up, blinking to restore my vision. It seems I slept a good two hours, and so did Alexander. He's still sleeping.

"You're awake!" Alan said and tackled me in a bear hug. I hugged him back.

"Yes, I am. And with enough time to get ready for dinner. Am I correct?" I replied. He nodded and I smiled.

"I'll awake Alexander. You go get ready." He instructed and I got up, walking to the room with my stuff and changing into a simple, tight-fitted red dress with black lace edges and black flats. I can only imagine Alex's expression since I know he'll like it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alexander POV**

After being awakened by Alan I noticed Trin had already left to get changed so I sent Alan to change while walking into my room to dress in more appropriate attire. A white short-sleeved dress shirt, black dress pants, black socks and penny loafers.

"Are you done yet?" Trinity asked from outside the door.

"Yes, coming." I replied and walked out. I had to jeep my jaw in its place when I saw her outfit, is she trying to tease me? The dress fits every curve perfectly, did she really have to wear it? I like it, but, in public she's going to attract a lot of eyes.

"I'm not teasing you, since that's what your eyes say. And I felt like wearing it to see your reaction, and you like it." She giggled. I shrugged to rid myself of the blush and crossed my arms.

"This is torture, now every guy is going to be looking." I groaned.

"So you want me to change so you can have me to yourself later?" She purred. Very clever, but it's not working.

"Yes. When I take you out on our date you'll wear it though." I said flatly and she sighed.

"Whatever, Alex. I'm wearing this. I've got better." She snapped as Alan stepped out of his room in a light blue polo, khakis and black shoes.

"Let's go, guys!" He cheered and wheeled us towards the door.

**Trinity POV**

I'm glad he liked it, but he has to get over the fact that guys will look, just like girls will look at him. But he probably shouldn't know that or he'll shut himself up again.

"There you are, we were waiting a little while." Kazu said.

"We fell asleep." Alex and I explained.

"Where?" Daichii asked.

"Don't worry, we on separate couches and Alan was there." I assured.

"Alright, let's go get dinner then, shall we?" Kazu suggested.

"Alright." We replied and followed her and Daichii to the Hotel Restaurant. I would think it's a safe bet that this is how they're going to act..


	9. Chapter 9

**Trinity POV**

"That sure was yummy!" Alan yawned as we slowly walked back to the suite.

"Yes, it was." Alex agreed. I giggled a little as I got out the room card and unlocked the door. The grill was fantastic.

"Alright, let's go in." I said and we walked inside. Alex shut the door and I set the card on the counter. "It's time for bed, so go get ready."

"Yes ma'am!" Alan replied and hurried to his room.

"You too, Alex." I scolded lightly while looking at him.

"Aww okay, Trin." He playfully whined and went to do the same. I slowly walked to my room and changed into my black knee length terrycloth nightgown, then taking my toothbrush and spearmint toothpaste I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

While I wasn't aware I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me.

"Alex, I know that's you." I said.

"I know." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. He's wearing a plain white shirt and plaid white pajama pants.

"Well, I'm done so I'll let you get ready." I sighed and started to walk out of the bathroom.

**Alexander POV**

It's funny when she's like that. I kept sneaking kisses to her so she must still be thinking about it.

"Hey, Al." Alan acknowledged me as he walked in. He's wearing a button up blue shirt and matching pants.

"Hello, Alan." I replied and stepped out of the way.

"Thank you." He chirped and I left. Trinity is sitting on the couch, curled up watching the news with her grey robe on. Her hair is down too.

"You look tired." I whistled.

"I am, I bet you are as well." She yawned.

"Yes." I replied and sat down beside her.

"I can tell you're relieved our first destination was Texas, but you really need to relax about it." She whispered.

"What? Trinity, I know that. I'm just anxious." I groaned. She poked me in the ribs.

"You know I know you better than that. So don't try to cover up like I don't." Trinity snapped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alexander POV**

"I'm not, but you know what I've told you. I don't know what to expect from him, all I know is he has a family now and is fine without me. He used to be my idol, my role model. But he left me and-!" I was stopped in my ranting by Trin's finger on my lips.

"Alexander, you're doing it again. Now, you I know is someone who'd be brave enough to accept the situation and take it full blast without backing down. Okay? So man up." She scolded. It's scary when she does that.

"Alright." I sighed.

"Good, that's better. Now how about you tell me where you're taking me on the date the day after tomorrow." Trinity asked.

"That's a surprise, Trin." I replied with a grin. I think she'll like it, I couldn't have it tomorrow though since Kazu and Daichii are taking us around to Fort Casey and other spots.

"Fine. But do you want me to dress up." She probed.

"Not too much." I said, I don't want to have to bust guys up for looking at her, but I will.

"Hmm, fine." She shrugged and Alan came out of the bathroom.

"I'm going onto bed. I'm tired." Alan yawned.

"Alright, I'll go tuck you in. You better get to bed too, Alex." Trin ushered us both towards our rooms.

"Goodnight." Alan and I said to eachother, then we went into our rooms and Trinity followed him. This is usual, and it's been the routine for years. I noticed that I'd placed Trin's phone on the bed and forgotten to give it back to her when I'd taken it after carrying everything up. It's ringing though.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Alex, since when do you answer Trin's phone?" _Glenn's voice came through the phone and I scowled.

"Glenn! Why are you calling!?" I hissed.

**Trinity POV**

"I don't care, she made her choice and it doesn't mean you have a right to call her like this." I heard as I exited Alan's room after tucking him in. I know it's Glenn calling to say goodnight, which has Alex upset. I should just let them work it out, they're almost adults for crying out loud!

I sighed and walked silently to my room to wait. I'd know it'd be safe to go into his after ten minutes max, by then he will have hung up, placed my phone on his nightstand, and fallen on the bed. After waiting for that long, I padded over into his room. As thought, he's on the bed on his back.

"You know, you could let me handle Glenn." I whispered and grabbed my GN2. Then I bent over the bed and placed a light kiss on his forehead, hoping to hurry back to my own room before he could respond.

"It's my job to make sure I protect you though, Trinity." He replied and pulled me onto the bed beside him.

"I know that, but you're only going to make it worse if you let your temper get the better of you. Glenn will listen soon enough, just be patient. Goodnight." I said and pulled out of his grip. When will he ever learn?


	11. Chapter 11

**Trinity POV**

"Trinni! Trinni! Where are you going for your date today?" Alan asked as he skipped into my room, while I was taking out an outfit.

"I don't know yet. Go pester Alex about it." I chuckled in reply. He nodded and darted out. Yesterday was a long travel day, no kidding. But we had fun.

I dressed in a lower thigh length black skirt, white short leggings, black camisole, jean bolero and black pumps with a bit of make-up. My hair is already pulled into a braid, Alex should like it.

"You're torturing me, you know." Alexander sighed as I walked out of the room. He's wearing a white polo, jeans, black converse and the watch I bought him.

"I can wear what I want, and you don't have to be that worried." I assured and gently pulled his bangs.

"But I have to, you attract those I don't want around." He protested.

"Alright." I chuckled and grabbed my purse.

"We ready to go?" Alan chirped.

"Yes, we're ready. Now let's get you to Daichii and Kazu." I said and we walked out of the suite, I locked the door behind us. Now I just hope that the date will go well.  
**Alexander POV**

"Bye! Have fun!" Kazu said as Trinity and I began to leave.

"We will." I called back and clasped Trin's hand in mine.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" Trinity asked anxiously. I kissed her quickly on the lips and smirked.

"Yes, now I will." I replied and she blushed. "But first we need to get to the Monorail."

"Ah, alright." She giggled and we started walking.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alexander POV**

"That was fun." Trinity exclaimed joyfully. I smiled and tightened my grip on her hand.

"I'm glad you liked it, Trin." I chuckled.

"Mm hmm." She giggled. I brushed a kiss on her cheek quickly and she blushed.

"Now that we've been to Gasworks park and the ridden the Monorail, I believe it's Lunch time, is it not?" I remarked.

"What do you have planned now?" She asked.

"You'll see soon, Trinity." I replied slyly and she smiled. I'm sure she'll like it.

"Alright, prince charming. Lead away." Trin said.

"Since when do you call me that?" I stammered.

"Since I felt like it, happy?" She laughed. It was my turn to blush.

"Alright then, sweetie." I shot back and she reddened.

**Trinity POV**

He had to call me that. Oh well, disproportionate retaliation runs through our blood, I guess I asked for it. But he's asking for it as well.

"Fine, honey." I said, laced with sugar. That got his attention, his head swiveled around to face mine.

"Stop it, sugar." He whispered.

"Then you stop it,… Dear." I warned, he shook.

"Don't call me that." Shivering, he looked into my eyes.

"Fine, Alex. We'll stop with the pet names for now." I sighed. I'll have to use that one on him more.

"Here we are." He announced and I looked up.

"You make too much!" I gushed. He's taking me to the Skycity Restaurant inside the Space needle which is very expensive!

"Hey, can't a guy take his girl out somewhere nice." He chuckled.

"You spoil me." I thanked him with a kiss on the lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Trinity POV**

I giggled after watching him blush red.

"Let's go check in." I said and he extended his right arm, I looped mine through his and he lead me inside. The main floor is full of souvenirs, so while I looked around Alexander went and checked us in.

"Trinity, come on. We're on the next elevator up." Alex called and I walked over to where the waiting area was.

"You really like these kinds of dates, don't you." I asked.

"Yes." He replied and the elevator door opened, the passengers exited and we were allowed on after with others who were going up. It's a pretty quick ride up to the restaurant. When we got off I smiled, it's a nice atmosphere. It also revolves slowly around the middle, so you can see all of Seattle.

"Wow.." I said. A waitress came and called for us, taking us to our table which was right beside the window and gave us menus.

**Alexander POV**

"So did you have fun, Trin?" I asked as we left the Space Needle. We had a very good time there, I think her favorite part was the Lunar Orbiter we shared. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I did." She replied. I smiled and kissed her neck gently. "Hey!"

"You're cute like that." I said. Her eyes momentarily turned bright pink then faded to a gentle yellow.

"Stop it please, we're in public." She sighed and I chuckled.

"Alright." I consented and wrapped my arm around her waist seeing more than one pair of wandering eyes in the crowd.

"Calm down, Alex." She assured as we approached the Monorail station. How can I calm down? She's being looked at too much!


End file.
